Billions of Stars
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: A cute little one-shot inspired by a deviantart piece. Summer with our two favorite jews gets cute when Puck tells Rachel just how special she is.


**A/N: **Just a cute little one-shot**. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "GLEE" or have access to any of the rights to the show or its sponsors.

1/1

The summer heat beat down upon Lima. It was a wonder that people  
actually enjoyed this weather. Some actually parked in the woods by a lagoon  
during the day whilst laying in the bed of a truck, waiting for the stars to  
come up, hoping to wish on that very first one. Not many did but two  
particularly hot Jews did.

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry had managed  
to maintain some weird form of camaraderie after what was deemed as the "baby  
gate" scandal. And despite words that had been spoken - or spat in Puck's case -  
they had somehow formed some sort of relationship that consisted of making out  
whenever they were alone, both teens trying to ignore the burning desire for  
more. Of course Rachel was all over Finn and Puck was still pining over Quinn.  
At least that's what they thought in regards to where they stood with one  
another. Friends with benefits?

"What are you doing, Noah?" the girl in  
question inquired as she watched her friend(?) pull out a sharpie from the  
pocket if his jeans and proceed to pull her converse-clad feet toward him.

"Shh, Berry," the sixteen year-old boy cut her off. "Let the artiest  
work."

"Well, the artiest should know that I would appreciate knowing  
what he's putting on my shoes. Knowing you it's something crude and completely  
deplorable."

"Your words wound me so, Sugarplumb."

"I really hate  
that nickname."

"Don't be a killjoy my little vixen."

"Ugh. That's  
even worse." She sat up from her current position to observe his so-called  
masterpiece. "NP? You're branding me?"

"Well, I figure we've been  
fooling around since Beth was born... We ought to make it official. I know  
asking you to break up with Hudson for me is kind f a downgrade, I mean, I'm not  
exactly Mr. Conscientious but-"

"I'm not dating Finn," she laughed. "That  
relationship lasted about ten days."

"Really?"

"What did you think  
you were my dirty little secret? I'm not like that. I could never intentionally  
be unfaithful."

"So we've been screwing exclusively," he chuckled.

"Don't say it like that," she groaned with a roll of her eyes. Imagine  
that this was the guy she was in love with. For months now she had welcomed the  
knowledge and feeling of the strong magnetic emotions thy se felt toward Noah.  
This was different than her crush for Mr. Schue, more than her feelings for Finn  
even. This was real love. "So we're together now?" she asked. "Just  
clarifying."

"Duh. You've got my initials on your chucks babe."

He gathered the tiny girl in his arms and pulled her towards him.  
Comfortable, Rachel leaned back against his chest and let out a content sigh. As  
she looked up she notice there was one single star hanging in the navy sky.

"I love the stars," she smiled.

"I've noticed."

"Well, I  
am destined to become one. It's only natural that they speak to me as a metaphor  
for my future-"

"As a star," he finished for her with a knowing smirk as  
se glared at his interruption of her monologue. "There are billions of stars  
though," he told her. He saw her face fall and his smirk turned into a soft  
smile full of love and compassion. "But there's only one Rachel Berry. And she's  
the most beautiful, talented and driven girl I know. And I love her."

She  
looked up at him. Her eyes were glittering pools of brown underneath the stars.  
"I love you too, Noah." She smiled a true smile; not a stage smile but a pure,  
thousand-watt grin that was all her. "Nothing could change that."

"You  
should know that loving a Lima loser like me can do no good," he laughed even  
though he felt the honesty of his words stab his ears.

"I don't see you  
as that," Rachel insisted. She positioned herself so that she was now curled  
into his lap. "You are amazingly talented. You just don't give yourself enough  
credit. You can do anything you set your mind to. Like you did when trying to be  
a part of Beth's life. Or when you spiked the brownies so that we could help  
Artie. Or what about the time when you-"

"All of those things had some  
sort of advantage for me. I'm selfish. "

"And I'm self-centered. But it  
doesn't make you worthless. Neither one of us are." Changing her position today  
him, she cupped his face in her hands so that he was forced to look at her. She  
was telling the truth. "Come to New York," she piped up.

"What?"

"Kurt and I are planning to go to New York when we graduate. Come with  
us. The three of us could rent an apartment and have ramen weeks and share the  
ups and downs of being artists. We could chase our dreams together.

"Just like kindergarten?" He chuckled.

"Exactly," the girl  
smiled. "Please say you'll go. Please, please, please. Please. Noah if you  
do-"

"Rachel," he smirked, bringing a finger to her parted lips in order  
to shush her. "Since when do you need to ask me to do something?"

"So is  
that a yes?"

All he did was kiss her. And then there were two stars in  
the sky.


End file.
